Camps with Benefits
by Fireguitar
Summary: TV shows like Good Luck Charlie, Wizards of Waverly Place, etc. combine! Characters visit summer camp... That leads to sex, fun, games, and lots more. Maybe summer camp isn't that bad after all. Enjoy a pretty fluffy summer camp adventure! FULL SEX SCENES AHEAD.
1. We're Going to Camp

**Collab of a lot of TV shows... All of them come together to one camp. HAHA. **

* * *

**The Duncan Family's Surprise: The Duncan children find out what they're doing this summer while their parents enjoy themselves in Paris. How will they take the disappointing news?**

The Duncan Household

"Hey kids, we have some important news!" Amy Duncan exclaimed.

"Ughhh... What is it, Mom?" The kids groaned.

"Your father and I decided to visit _Paris_." Amy smiled. "A beautiful and romantic world! It's going to be an amazing trip, huh Bob?"

"Sure is." Bob agreed.

"_We're going to Paris_!" Teddy exclaimed. "This is amazing! That reminds me of where Spencer and me met in the ninth grade... French class."

"Oh, but it's not for you kids." Amy laughed. "It's just for your father and me to enjoy."

"So where are_ we _going?" Gabe asked. "We're trusting Teddy to take care of two babies, a prankster, and an idiot?"

"I am not an idiot!" PJ snapped.

"Boys, calm down!" Bob cried.

"Well I have to take care of all of them while you guys enjoy yourselves in Paris?" Teddy groaned. "Way to go, guys. Thanks for another disappointment."

"You're not staying home. I trust you, but not _that_ much." Amy said. "You guys are in for a treat! You're really going to enjoy where you get to go during the summer. It's _all summer long_ for you guys. We'll be in Paris but you'll be in... Bob, you do the honors."

"Yes, you're going to love it!" Bob exclaimed. "You're going to an age-grouped summer camp!"

"Oh no," Teddy shut her eyes, "this sucks! _Worst summer ever_!"

"Totally." PJ agreed.

"I hate to agree with them, but it does." Gabe said.

"What about Charlie and Toby?" Teddy asked. "You're going to send us to summer camp with two babies at home?"

"No, your Aunt Helen will be picking them up and keeping them with her for the summer." Amy replied. "Isn't Aunt Helen sweet? Wait... Don't answer that."

Teddy rolled her eyes.

"This bombs!" Gabe yelled. "This summer is going to suck!"

"Make the best out of it. It will be fun." Bob said.

"Camp?" Gabe shook his head. "Being home alone doesn't seem as bad now."

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're all going to camp." Amy said.

"Well, what camp?" Teddy asked. "There's no camp that lets sixteen and eighteen year olds in. So have fun, Gabe!"

"Actually, _this _special camp lets anyone from seven to eighteen in. So you guys can have fun, too!" Amy exclaimed.

"What are they going to do with a bunch of older kids?" Teddy asked.

"They'll divide you with the older older kids. It's a divided camp." Bob answered.

"Yeah, I was right. Worst summer ever." Teddy sighed. "But what's the camp?"

"The Divided Camp..." Amy said.

"Wait, Spencer works there as a camp leader!" Teddy exclaimed. "Maybe if I spend time with Spencer, this won't suck!"


	2. Introductions

"Welcome to The Divided Camp! I'm Counselor Ben, a leader here at The Divided Camp." He said. "You will all be divided into an age group that is close to yours and is comfortable with you. But before we divide you, you should get to know the leaders of the camp! You now know me, Counselor Ben. Will our other leaders come on up? State the age group that you lead, too."

"Hi, I'm Monica and I run the seven to eight year old divided group!" She exclaimed. "We'll have lots of fun playing board games and-"

"That's enough, Monica." Ben cut her off. "Next counselor!"

Monica walked away angrily.

"Hi, I'm Paul. I run the nine to ten year olds group. Where are my lil' rookies? All you that are nine or ten, scream 'PAAAAAUL'!" He exclaimed.

"PAAAAAAUL!" The younger children exclaimed.

"That's the spirit! Rock on, kids." Paul nodded, walking away.

"That's the amazing counselor Paul! Next up we have eleven to twelve." Ben said.

"Hi kids, I'm Gina! You kids stay icy cool." She smiled.

"Now we go to our TEENAGERS!" Ben exclaimed.

"Hi, I'm Alison! I lead the thirteen to fourteen year olds." The beautiful Alison smiled.

"Yes!" Gabe quietly exclaimed to PJ. "I get to be in that hottie Alison's group!"

"Haha, nice. She's too old for you, though." PJ said. "And out of your league."

"If she digs kids, I'm with her." Gabe smiled.

"Wouldn't that make her a pedophile?" PJ asked, laughing.

"Shut up." Gabe snapped.

"I hear talking! Let's stop that and get to the fifteen to sixteen year olds now. How's that sweet sixteen, kids?" Ben smiled, but there was no laughter. "Fine, don't laugh... Whatever. Just laugh at Paul's jokes."

"Sup, I'm Jarrod. All you guys got me. Rock it more than Paul's group." Jarrod grinned.

"And then we have sixteen to seventeen." Ben said.

"Hey, I'm Spencer! I'm seventeen myself. Let's blast dis party!" Spencer exclaimed. "_Teddy_?"

He was surprised to see her in the crowd. She flirtatiously waved. "Hi, Spence!"

"Hey, babe." Spencer smiled.

"Spencer, stop flirting with that girl! Get lost!" Ben yelled.

"Fine then." Spencer snapped.

"And finally, we have our single, totally alone... EIGHTEEN YEAR OLDS! You'll all be run by _the amazing..._ Ben!" Ben exclaimed. "Alright, now that you know who leads who, go to your group. If you don't remember what age a counselor is, and you think you might be in that group, come talk to me. I'll sort everything out for you."

Spencer walked up to Teddy. "Hey sweetie. I wasn't expecting to see you at camp."

"Well, my parents made me go." Teddy said.

"Oh... Well, you're in my group." Spencer grinned.

"This is good." She smiled.

A cute blonde girl walked up to Spencer. "Hey Spence, I'm back from last year. Those were some good times at camp, huh?"

"Yeah, they were." Spencer laughed. "I'll be at the cabin. Walk with me."

Teddy was about to walk with Spencer. Then that cute girl stepped in front of her... She realized Spencer didn't want to walk and talk with her- He wanted to walk with that cute girl! She discovered the girl's name is Michelle. Teddy stood behind them, listening. She thought Spencer's nickname was only "Spence" by Teddy, and Spencer's football pals.

"I see Ben's back." Michelle said.

"Yeah, he's a pain in the ass..." Spencer sighed. "I wish he'd just leave. Talk about a bossy jerk!"

"Last year he was the biggest dick ever!" Michelle exclaimed. "But good thing I'm in your cabin again. But fuck it, I'm in Ben's next year. I don't think I'm coming back to camp if Ben's the leader for my age."

"He sucks, doesn't he?" Spencer laughed.

She listened to them converse as they walked to the cabins.


	3. Alex

"Hey guys, if you don't remember my name, I'm Spencer Walsh." He said. "I'll make this pretty straightforward. Girls sleep in the right cabin, and guys in the left. No going wild... You guys know what I mean! You can hang, but you have to leave when it's time to sleep."

"Yeah, we know what you mean! SEX!" One guy shouted.

"That's damn right!" Spencer exclaimed. "Now rock it! Get to your cabins, and choose which beds you want. I'll be coming in to deal with any issues."

* * *

Teddy began to unpack her stuff. She bumped into one girl.

"So sorry," Teddy said.

"No problem." The girl said.

"Did you go here last year?" Teddy asked.

"No, my parents forced me this year." She replied.

"Mine too!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Are you mad about it?" She asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Teddy replied. "But the good thing is that my boyfriend is the leader."

"Your boyfriend is that cute camp counselor Spencer?" The girl was shocked. "Almost every girl has a small crush on him! It's pretty minor, but all of us agree that he's one sexy hunk."

"Ha, he's all mine." Teddy laughed. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Alex," She said, "Alex Russo."

"Nice to meet you, Alex. I'm Teddy Duncan." Teddy said.

"Teddy? What a cool name! It's really interesting." Alex sweetly said.

"Hey, Alex!" Another girl exclaimed.

"Hey Anna. You see this girl over here? She's DATING the cute guy! You know our camp counselor Spencer? That's his girlfriend! Isn't she lucky?" Alex asked.

"Yeah! We all like Spencer! Well, at least we think he's cute. But Alex and me have boyfriends." Anna said. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Teddy." She repeated. "Teddy Duncan. So, what are your boyfriends like?"

"Well, mine is this cute British guy named Mason." Alex told them. "He's amazing..." She wanted to tell them about how he's a werewolf, but she couldn't.

"What about your boyfriend, Anna?" Teddy asked.

"American guy named Charles. He's amazing." Anna replied.

"Did you go here last year?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah." Anna replied. "Why?"

"What do you know about that girl Michelle?" Teddy asked.

"She flirts with your boyfriend every year." Anna replied. "My friend Jennifer, who's friends with Michelle, told me that Michelle has a really big crush on Spencer! It's kind of obvious, too."

"Has Spencer ever made a move on Michelle?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know, but they're good friends now." Anna replied.

Teddy was so upset.


	4. Supernova Sex?

She was thinking and thinking all through the evening... It wasn't Bob Duncan's fault any of this had happened; it was just the wrong place at the wrong time to be doing this. Wasn't this an act of self-defense? How could they be so cruel to a man who had done nothing but try to protect the ones he loved? She wish she had never gotten involved with the other man. Tears streamed down her face, mascara running. It was dripping off her face like ink. She dragged her feet to the bathroom to wash the mascara off her face. But her heart was being ripped away. It was her fault. Her fault that he was gone.

_Gone_.

It seemed so awkward to her to be saying this. He wasn't deceased, in fact he was very healthy and alive, but his heart was sinking, too. Anger flamed through him, but he in no way blamed his own wife. He blamed the other man. The one that accused him of something he in no such way had done in his life. Amy tried fighting with the police, but they didn't believe her. They thought they had all the proof in the world, but they had _nothing_.

Nope, they didn't bother to pull up a case against this. There was no point in spending money and fighting for it. He had all the false evidence to prove it, even though it wasn't true. Bob Duncan was innocent, but the men at the station had no intention of ever believing him. He'd just have to do his time and take it on his record. It hurt him to be isolated from his family for this long of time... But what could he do about it? Fight? There was no point, it wouldn't work.

Amy splashed the icy cool water on her face, and the mascara mixed with the water, dripping into the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror. _She _was the woman that had got involved with the accuser... If she hadn't got involved with him, her loving husband Bob would still be here, holding her close as they snuggled together before bed. She always thought Bob's love would be there for her, but now he was gone. She had never cared before, feeling that she could get it whenever she wanted. But now she couldn't, even if she desired to cuddle with him.

She didn't realize how much she loved and wanted him, until he had left them for a long time. How would her family deal with this? None of them could sleep at night knowing that Bob wasn't in the house. It pained them all to think.


	5. The Breakup

Spencer coldly walked into the guys cabin. "Hey guys, I'm here."

"Sup, Spencer!" Zack (From Suite Life) exclaimed.

Zack and his brother Cody had joined this camp, hoping to just have a good time. Bailey, Maya, Barbara, Bob Woody, and Marcus had also tagged along. But London didn't come to a "poor people camp". She would only go to an elite camp which costed twenty grand per night. The boys really wanted to go, but they didn't have enough for _one night_. Yeah, they didn't have twenty grand in pocket money like London did. Twenty grand was nothing to the rich girl!

"Hey Zack, hey Cody," Spencer said, "How you guys doin' with the ladies?"

"I'm gonna make the best of this camping trip. I'm gonna flirt like hell with Maya." Zack said, grinning. "This is my camping trip! I'm gonna make Maya my girl this summer. She'll be mine."

"Well, I'm already in a steady relationship with Bailey." Cody smiled. "We're doing just fine."

"_Cody_!" Bailey stormed in the cabin. "I found your phone... Barbara keeps talking about how her little 'date' was with you! How could you see a romantic movie with her?"

"It wasn't really planned!" Cody cried. "I was seeing the movie while you were in Kettlecorn and I ran into her! It wasn't a date, Bails!"

"Suuure." Bailey snapped. "We're through! I can't believe you'd cheat on me."

Bailey stormed out.

"Looks like your relationship with Bailey is all rainbows and sunshine." Zack joked.

"Shut up... This is bad! Bailey broke up with me!" Cody cried.


	6. Happy Scene

Cody was on his bed moping. "Hey buddy," Spencer said, "as your camp counselor, I'm here to help you with your problems. What's your problem? Why are you so upset?"

"Dude!" Cody yelled. "You saw the whole thing! My girlfriend just dumped me for 'cheating'!"

"Well... You shouldn't have cheated on her." Spencer said, and Zack nodded.

"But I didn't cheat on her!" Cody cried. "I love Bailey to the ends of the Earth! I'd never fucking cheat on her."

"You need to apologize to your woman, and tell her it was a misunderstanding." Spencer advised.

"I tried." Cody sighed.

"Well go again and try harder!" Spencer shoved him off the bed.

"Fine then!" Cody snapped, walking out.

* * *

"So, what's with you, Spence?" Zack asked.

"Michelle just asked me to have sex with her." Spencer replied.

"And...?" Zack said.

"I refused." Spencer said.

"Damn, dude! You're so stupid! When a hot girl asks you to fuck her, you don't say no." Zack said. "Michelle is so fucking hot. Why would you refuse her asking to have sex with you?"

"Because! You _know_ I have a girlfriend. Remember my girlfriend Teddy?" Spencer asked.

"Oh right, that hot blonde. I can take her off your hands if you want Michelle instead." Zack offered.

"No! I really like Teddy!" Spencer cried. "But I feel bad for rejecting Michelle. Well, it was a good thing I refused to have sex with her. It wouldn't be good to cheat on my Teddy again. I really like her. But I told Michelle to leave me alone, so I feel a little bad for pushing her out for good."

"When a bitch is a bitch, you can't do anything." Zack told him. "Remember that, Spence."

"True dat." Spencer grinned.

* * *

"Hey Teddy." Spencer said.

"Hi..." Teddy looked at the ground.

"Are you upset about Michelle?" Spencer asked.

"No," Teddy lied, "why would you say that?"

"I know you're jealous. I can tell." Spencer said.

"Are you here to rub it in that I'm the jealous type and you're not?" Teddy asked.

"That's true," Spencer joked, "but no."

"Hey!" Teddy playfully yelled. "But you're still cute... So what are you here for?"

"I owe my beautiful girlfriend a moment." Spencer laughed. "Oh, and by the way. Michelle asked me to hook-up with her. By hook-up, I mean she asked to have sex with me."

"Why are you telling me?" Teddy angrily asked. "Did you fuck her? Did you?"

"Of course not!" Spencer cried. "I _pushed her out_. I told her to leave me alone. She needs to know that I have my girl right here... And she's Teddy."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Teddy exclaimed. "But if you DID fuck her, I'd kill her, and dump you."

"Well, that's reassuring." Spencer laughed. "Alright jealous girlfriend, wanna have that moment now?"

"No way!" Teddy laughed back. "I don't have moments with non-jealous boyfriends. Be jealous."

"I'm sorry, I don't get jealous of you. I'm special. I know you love me." Spencer smiled.

"Well, you get no moment then." Teddy winked.

"Fine... Even though ol' Spence wanted a moment..." He sighed dramatically.

"You're not getting a moment until you're jealous!" Teddy gave him a light shove.

"Well, this is goodbye from our moment." He was dramatic again.

"Oh, get over here." Teddy laughed, and pulled him close.

"I thought so." Spencer said, and they kissed.


	7. The Non Virgins Fuck

"Hey Barbie," Bob (FROM SUITE LIFE!) said, "How are you?"

"Oh, hi Bob." She said.

"Bailey broke up with Cody... Did you make a move?" Bob asked.

"No. Cody's mad at me for telling Bailey we went on a date." Barbara replied. "But I got that bitch to dump Cody! So if I can't have Cody, then she can't either!"

"That's kind of mean, you know." Bob said, winking.

"Oh, shut up and come here, Bobby." Barbara whispered.

"But we broke up, Barbie." Bob sighed.

"Doesn't mean I don't like you anymore." Barbara said.

"I thought you liked Cody." Bob said.

"I don't really like him. I'm just mad that he got over me and is with Bailey... Well, not anymore." Barbara giggled. "I miss you too, Bobby. Did you miss me like I did with you?"

"Hell yes... I miss us together." Bob confessed.

"Well, I have a surprise for you." Barbara smiled.

"Do you want to get together with me again?" Bob asked.

"You surprised me with my own surprise." Barbara replied.

"Well, everyone's out right now," Bob began, "so I thought that I can give you a little surprise myself; and it's _more _than just getting back together, Barbie. You know what I mean, Barbie?"

"I know the shit." She smiled. "Sex?"

"I don't care what you want. I'm fucking you tonight while they're out waterskiing." Bob said.

"Come here, my little rapist." Barbara joked.

Barbara removed her blue tank top, revealing her black bra. She took off her glasses. "I don't wanna see clearly when I have sex. The pleasure might take over. And I don't wanna have you cum all over my glasses, do I? Just orgasm in my mouth, Bobby."

"You have nice boobs for an Asian, don't ya?" Bob smiled. "It's gonna make me cum all over... Not just your mouth, Barbie."

"Let's see some dick action, Bobby. Do it." Barbara said, trying to squeeze his balls.

"Oh fuck, my nuts!" Bob moaned. "That's hot... So fucking sexy... Keep it up, and you'll have my penis coming right out of my pants. Hope your pussy is ready for me."

Barbara and Bob got naked. Barbara was stroking his eight inch dick. "I like this dick, Bob."

"Is this your first time?" Bob asked.

"This face is no virgin, so don't you go easy on me. Fuck me hard, I'm less likely to feel pain since I'm not a virgin." Barbara replied.

"Good, I can fuck hard. Who'd you lose it to?" Barbara asked.

"I had a threesome... With Randy Johnson in the ninth grade, and David Chang... They were good. So you better do better! I'm no virgin, I need to be fucked hard to reach orgasm. So, is Bobby a virgin?"

"Nope, I've had experience fucking. I fucked Sandra in the tenth grade. She was good. A good Boston slut for me. But I like my Chinese slut better. Everyone likes Barbie from China. She's a sexy non-virgin." Bob laughed. "Turn around, let's fuck."

"I like it when you take control, Bobby." Barbara smiled.

Bob fucked her hard with his eight inch dick. "You're good!" Barbara cried, moaning. "You're amazing, keep going, Bob! I might orgasm soon! HELP I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM!"

"Let's do this." Bob said.

Barbara's juices flew into Bob's mouth. "MMMM... Barbie, you taste good. Better than licking your pussy, this is."

"You ready to orgasm?" Barbara asked.

"Just about. Stroke me a little more." Bob demanded.

Barbara did as told.

"Ready to cum!" Bob cried.

He put his juices in Barbara's mouth from his dick.

"This was fun." Barbara said, re-clasping her bra as Bob put on his shirt.

They got dressed and left. "See you later, Barbie."


	8. The New Secret

"She thinks she's hot stuff, doesn't she?" Alex shook her head. "I want to go up to that girl and kick her ass! She's such a bitch, every minute of her life. How could she try to steal Teddy's boyfriend like that? Does Teddy know about what bitch-Michelle did to Spencer?"

Anna shook her head, "Nope. I really wish she did. She deserves to know that Michelle's been trying to jump for a chance with her man. She really does."

"Yeah. Can we just tell her?" Alex asked.

"Spencer said no," Anna replied, "we can't tell Teddy, or Spencer will be mad."

"Why do we care about what Spencer thinks?" Alex snapped. "Is he just going to live on a lie with Teddy? He needs to tell her! If she finds out on her own, it'll just create more drama. Man, Spencer's hot, but he's one big idiot. Is he really going to screw his relationship up just to protect Michelle's bitchy-ass from Teddy?"

"Well Teddy's unfortunately the jealous type." Anna told her. "She told me about how she hates it when Spencer hangs out with other girls. She always feels like he's going to cheat on her again. And Spencer said he _will _tell Teddy for sure. We just don't know when."

"Here he comes right now. Act natural." Alex ordered.

"Hey girls," Spencer said, "We're going to go outside to play some camp sports. Head out, we're playing basketball. To the courts, girls! Grab a basketball from the bag and warm-up a little. Take a few shots, and I'll be out in a minute."

The girls went outside and grabbed an orange basketball from the blue bag by the pole of the basketball hoop. Everyone was outside except for Alex and Anna. They knew they needed to talk to Spencer about keeping his Michelle secret from Teddy. Both of them were still inside the girls cabin. They followed Spencer as he went into the guys cabin to grab the bag of jerseys he brought.

"Hey Spence," Alex greeted him, "So... How are you today?"

"Good...?" Spencer was a little confused. He picked up the jersey bag and began walking towards the door. Soon, Anna stopped him from walking any further.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Yeah, there is," Alex sighed, "we really need to talk."

Spencer adjusted the jersey back, which was hanging over his shoulders. With his other hand, he facepalmed himself. "Is this about Michelle and Teddy? I have a feeling it is."

"Unfortunately, it _is_ about them." Alex nodded.

"Look, I don't have the time to talk about this with you." Spencer said.

"You have to tell Teddy." Anna told him. "We don't care if you don't have time, because you have to! Do you really even care about Teddy, Spencer?"

"Of _course_ I care about Teddy." Spencer laughed. "Are you crazy? Why would I tell her that? She'd just get all mad and jealous. She'd go up to Michelle and probably slap her in the face. For Teddy's sake, don't go off and tell her. I don't want to create any girl drama."

"She deserves to know who she should be aware of!" Anna cried. "And she needs to know that she can feel safe, now that you've rejected Michelle's advances."

"Yeah, at least that bitch isn't your friend anymore." Alex laughed.

"Michelle's still my friend. I just don't want her to be my girlfriend." Spencer told them. "When the time is right, I'll tell Teddy. But right now isn't. We're just getting settled into camp, girls! Now go outside and play some basketball. I'm tired of your crap-load of drama. Get lost."

Alex and Anna exited the cabin.

* * *

They approached him again outside.

"I thought about it a little." Alex said. "I'm telling Teddy. Even if you don't want me to tell her."

"Don't butt into this!" Spencer yelled. "She's _my_ girlfriend! I'll tell her when necessary."

"No, she's my friend. I know something, and I'm telling her." Alex snapped. "I don't care if Teddy's your girlfriend. She's going to find out the truth. She'll be _happy _to know that you rejected Michelle."

Alex told Teddy. She was pretty damn mad at Michelle, but happy that Spencer had stood up for her and pushed her off.

* * *

"Alright," a nervous Spencer said, "Let's play basketball."

He told the girls the rule of the game, and then headed over to the guys side. After he explained all the rules, and got a star basketball player in high school named Brandon to ref the guys game, he came back over to the girls side. He'd be the ref for the girls basketball game.

The girls put on the jerseys from the other bag Spencer had got. One side was the blue team, and the other side was the red team. The team captain picked her teammates, and these were the official teams for the girls side.

Unfortunately, Michelle was the team captain for the red side...


	9. Basketball Team List

**TEAM 1- GIRLS SIDE(RED TEAM):**

Team Captain: Michelle

Anna

Sophia

Marissa

Janet

Clara

Ashley

Hannah

Patricia

Samantha

Bonnie

**TEAM 2- GIRLS SIDE(BLUE TEAM):**

****Team Captain: Rebecca

Casey

Maya

Miranda

Lauren

Alex

Teddy

Barbara

Jasmine

Bailey

**TEAM 1- GUYS SIDE(RED TEAM)**:

Team Captain: Zack

Woody

Greg

Jeffery

Paul

Nick

Drew

Ben

Alan

Rick

**TEAM 2- GUYS SIDE(BLUE TEAM):**

****Team Captain: Marcus

Josh

Cody

David

Kenan

Lewis

Joseph

Ryan

Bob

Devon


End file.
